Something's Wrong
by SwampyGreenie
Summary: Soul takes up a bet with BlackStar. Trying to go through with it, certain issues arise. Can Soul overcome the problems and smooth things out? Contains odd unexpected pairings, yaoi, slight yuri, etc. Full warning inside. SoulxKid, SteinxSoul, SteinxSpirit, DeathxSpirit, DeathxSteinxSpirit, slight: LizxTsubaki, MakaxSoul, BlairxMaka, BlackStarxHiro, etc... Rated M for mature.
1. The Bet and the Brave

**Ok, so for my best friend, I have decided to write this beautiful and absolutely hilarious…actually I don't what this is! :D Jj, you know who you are and you know why this story is even alive. And so I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it! Didn't I say I would add lawnmowers and duck-tape? Well I did! ;D So here ya go! And here goes my sanity along with the words! :P**

**Disclaimer: Do not own if I did…well just look below and you will see why… **

**WARNINGS: Odd parings, molestations, experiments, "small" implications of rape, madness, bad humor, creeper teachers, angry meisters, obsessive fathers, lawnmowers, maybe a spoiler, duck-tape, ménage à trois, slight hints of yuri (girlxgirl), Death, OOCness (sort of) and downright stupid occurrences for shits and giggles. This is not for the weak lung people (YOU MIGHT DIE OF LAUGHTER DUE TO SUFFOCATION!). *commercial voice* Not for the faint of heart. Batteries not included…xD**

**ENJOY MY LITTLE PLOT PUPPIES! ^-^ **

**~SwampyGreenie**

* * *

**Something's Wrong **

Soul knew he was in deeper shit than he bargained for. Yeah, it was a bet, but why him? And Of all people why the teacher? He regretted ever taking the gamble as he rang the doorbell of Dr. Stein's house.

He nervously ran a hand through his snow white hair as the door mechanically opened by itself and he took a cautious step back. Time slowed down. In slow motion, Soul felt the air rush past him and the sound of a rolling chair's wheels mauled his sensitive ears. A clank and a ring of metal split in the air just as Soul landed on his ass.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He whined as he ran a hand on his ass before looking up to see his teacher sitting in the fallen chair where it had "tripped" on the door step. Soul looked down at his own feet to see that he himself had tripped on a mouse and he groaned in pain as his ass sparked with agony.

Professor Stein looked upside-down at Soul. He had been working on his latest dissection; an African Prairie Dog, before he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Yes what is it Soul?" He asked, irritated that he was not busy at his latest dissection.

Soul slowly looked up at the professor and then stood up slowly; a cute blush running across his face.

"I need help. Your help. It's a little personal, so can I come in?"

Stein regarded his student with an amused, raised eyebrow, before righting himself and pushing his chair back into the house. Soul stood at the open door unsure of what to do.

"Well, come in."

Stein's tone of voice wasn't exactly welcoming but it told Soul that if he didn't get his ass in the house, he would lose important body parts to science. Soul ran into the house after the professor; not wanting to miss body parts.

xXxXx

Meanwhile in Death's room, Spirit was bent over a grave marker with a moan. Lord Death had been consuming alcohol and things got a little carried away when Spirit offered to help Death sober up.

"Ah! Kami-sama!" Spirits face was flushed red and he moaned cutely every time Lord Death slammed into his tight ass. Death grunted as he quickened his thrusting rhythm.

So close. So fucking close. When he slapped Spirit's tone ass all hell broke loose. The Death room got dark then then blinding white light flashed as Death climaxed.

Spirit threw his head back onto Death's shoulder as he too climaxed. His red locks splayed against the black of Death's coat as he arched his back like a strung bow and screamed a name. This name was not Lord Death's; nor was it Maka's mother's.

As Death stopped his rabid fucking, a tick formed in his temple. He _dare_ he call out the name of his first lover when he had Death to himself now.

"Spirit!" Death growled in his real voice. It was still laced with the lust that was only now just fading.

Realizing the name he had called, Spirit grew red and stammered for an explanation. Death was mad and in a split second, Spirit was on the ground with a rectangular relief in his head. Death had used the Reaper Chop.

"Death Scythe? Lord Death?" Maka called off a little way for she was only standing at the door to the room and could not see her father on the floor with his bare ass in the air and Death's cum seeping out of his swollen entrance. Swiftly, Death redressed Spirit and fixed his trademark coat.

"Yes Maka?" He called sweetly. "Please, come in. What is it you need?"

Maka walked down the long hallway and then stepped onto the platform, noticing her dad still on the floor. "What happened to him?" She asked amused.

"Oh! Nothing really~!" Death sang. "He was just being a little too spirited for my liking~!" Maka laughed at the play on words and then got serious.

"Soul's missing. I spotted a kishin soul in the area and I didn't have Soul there to help me fight it off. I can't find him anywhere." As she spoke, her mousy hair swung back in forth in its ponytails as she shook her head.

"Ah~ Well let's look for him then~!" Death said and then hopped over to his mirror. "Calling Soul Eater. Where is Soul Eater~?" He waited as his mirror lit up and then started to ring while in search of Soul.

When the image showed up Death only had one thing to say.

"Oh dear~!"

xXxXx

When Soul stepped into Professor Stein's living room, he started to regret his decision. This was all BlackStar's fault. If only he hadn't taken that stupid bet so seriously. If only his manly pride hadn't been so offended none of this would ever be happening.

"Well, Soul. Sit down." Professor Stein's voice snapped Soul back into reality and he awkwardly sat on the grey, stitched up couch. Professor Stein sat across Soul and leaned back in his rolling chair. "So… you wanted to talk?"

Soul couldn't believe that he was going to go through with the bet and blushed from embarrassment. He brought his legs together and pushed his hands into his lap.

"W-well-" He stuttered, averting his eyes. "I-I was wondering i-if you could help me with a pr-problem I have…" Professor Stein slowly rotated his screw, thinking about Soul's words.

"Soul." He said. "Let's go into my lab." Stein slowly reeled out of the room down a dark hall, and Soul clasped his clammy hands like a nervous girl as he followed behind him.

xXxXx

"But Lord Death! I wanna see what Soul is up to! He's my partner and he wasn't there when I needed him!" Maka tried to look past Death's shoulder into his mirror, but she could see nothing beyond the glare of the lights against the glass.

"I'm sorry Maka~! But this is not for your eyes to see!" Death said cheerfully, trying to hide his embarrassment of situation. However, no matter how hard he tried he could not hide the sweat bead that rolled down the back of his head.

Maka was not going to like this. Not one bit.

xXxXx

"Do you have any idea what you're willing to get into, Soul?" Stein asked seductively. Soul was laying ass naked on the lab table and Stein was running a hand through Soul's white hair.

"Please Dr., just help me!" He whined. Soul was cold and worse yet he hadn't even got halfway through the bet. Not only that, he started to recognize a problem that liked to start up between his legs (one that would not go away until he had paid it full attention). The very problem he had to play innocent with in order to win the bet.

He moaned cutely as Stein ran a hand down his chest and over his prominent erection.

"Doctor, please!" Soul gripped the front of Stein's shirt. He wanted to get this bet over with so that BlackStar would finally admit his feelings for Tsubaki, or if Soul even got close to losing, he would have to scream his deep hidden love for Maka over the rooftops of Death City. "I don't know what this feeling is!"

Soul regretted every dirty word that escaped his lips. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten into taking the bet in the first place. BlackStar would so pay for this later. By the end of the day, whether he lost or not, Soul would make BlackStar see stars that would go along nicely with a black eye. No pun intended.

A hand on his dick made him jump back into reality and he forced another moan out of his throat. Stein was bent over Soul's lower half with a small, oval like contraption in his hand. "Stein!" Soul force himself to say his teacher's first name. "What is this feeling?" He faked innocence.

"Well Soul," Stein said, completely absorbed in taking in every inch of skin on Soul's body. "This means you're finally becoming a man." Stein wrapped his long, skillful fingers around Soul's erection and mock fucked it with his hand.

Soul had to steal his pride to moan cutely again. "Mhm, oh~! Stein! That feel so good~!" His body was lavishing in the pleasure of Stein's hand against his skin, but his mind was silently screaming all his pride to die at the hands of his maker; Death.

Soul jumped when he felt a smooth tip touch the cute, pink, puckered hole of his ass. Trying not to scream his rejection, Soul pushed his ass against it and he felt the oval contraption slowly sink into the heat of his butt hole. He threw back his head and screamed a moan, and Stein, taking Soul's reaction as a good sign, leaned down over Soul's chest and pressed his lips to Soul's parted ones.

Stein had to steal his patience and he pushed his tongue into Soul's mouth. He stroked Soul's tongue with his and Soul released another cute moan from the back of his throat as Stein slipped his three fingers further into his ass, pushing the oval thing into his prostate and turning it on.

"Ah~!" Soul moaned into the kiss as the vibrator turned his insides to mush with every movement.

Stein broke the kiss to regard Soul. Damp clumps of his white hair stuck to his forehead and his cheeks were almost the color of his eyes; which were hazed over with lust. He was panting so sexily and looking so longingly, so promiscuously, so wantonly at Stein that the older man groaned as his cock pulsed with hot, beautiful blood.

xXxXx

Maka finally was able to push Lord Death aside; like a bulldozer and a pile of shit, and she sternly drunk in the sight of her weapon on the brink of sex with her teacher.

"Soul…" She hissed dangerously. So dangerously in fact that even Lord Death took a step back as another sweat bead formed on his head. He had noticed her ball up her fists.

"…YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE _BASTARD_! YOU LITTLE _SLUT_! WHORING AROUND JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT PERFECT IN THE BREASTS!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran out of the room and tore up the halls behind her. She ran into the garden shed and pounded around for her favorite tool before she took off into Death City, screaming curses at Soul the entire way.

"Oh dear~!" Death said and he glided over to Spirit on the floor. He bent down and patted Spirit's shoulder as a gesture to wake him up. "I think you better go save Stein _before_ your daughter rips his face off with the _lawnmower_."

* * *

**;D Jj! I hope you enjoyed your sneak preview! ;P Sorry your having to wait so long. This is taking forever. **

**To everyone else: Thank you for reading and I hope you don't have any flames for me because I will just send them on the way to the crazy people who need to keep warm in like 60 degree weather! Shout out to America my lovely cold friend! Stay warm! **

**Anyway, thank you again and the next chapter will be here in a week or maybe shorter if I'm in a good mood. :P**


	2. Fiestas and Lawnmowers

**SwampyGreenie here! OK so Here's the second chapter like I promised!**

**Oh wow look it's been a day! I guess I'm in a really good mood. :P**

**OK! So here's a shout out for:**

**The Metallic Blue Otaku****: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! That was exactly what I was aiming for! xD **

**OPA26****: Yess. :) I like my stories to be odd and different. I mean don't get me wrong! I love typical yaois and stuff, but when it's weird it makes it faarrr more interesting~! :J I'm glad you liked it!**

**And so, for being the first two to review and request another chapter, I'll be nice and dedicate this chapter to you guys! Thanks again! **

***psst!* This story is still dedicated to my dear friend Jj! 3 Love ya~!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

xXxXx

Soul spread his legs further apart as Stein mock fucked his ass with his long scientist's fingers. The oval like thing vibrated at the highest setting inside Soul's ass. It was shoved up against Soul's prostate and every time Stein thrust his fingers into Soul's tight hole, it was pushed further against the bundle of nerves.

Soul threw back his head and moaned sexily as Stein slid a finger down his hard cock in order to fondle his increasingly heavy balls with his free hand. The other hand continued to mercilessly stroke and pound Soul's clenching ass. He was so close, so fucking close to winning!

"SOUL! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Maka crashed through the window of the lab and Soul screeched at the sight of her. Stein slipped out his fingers and Soul mewled at the loss of the wonderful pressure. He sat up and rolled off the edge of the lab table in order to reach his clothes that had been discarded on the arrow ridden floor.

He dressed quickly and tried to run out of the room, but he found himself cornered by Maka and… a lawnmower?! She was clearly mad at him and started up quickly in his direction with clear intentions of mowing his face off.

"Maka…" Soul choked out. "Please." He begged so hard with his eyes but she saw nothing but a traitor in front of her.

"I. Will. Kill. You!" She said furiously.

Stein, on the other hand, was trying to slip out of the room without being noticed. And it was just then, when Stein tripped on a fallen jar of pig intestines, Soul realized the vibrator was still up his ass. He suppressed a moan with a throaty growl. Maka turned on Stein and started yelling at him.

"YOU, SLIMY OCTOPUS! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU DARE TRY TO DEFILE MY WEAPON WITH OUT MY CONSENT!" She pushed the lawnmower towards the stuttering teacher and Soul slipped out of the room, but barely. The jolting of the vibrator was making him weak with lust and his knees could hardly hold him up.

_This is so not cool._ Soul thought to himself as he dragged himself to the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door behind him and dropped his pants to the floor. This wasn't going to be pretty but he had to do it if he ever wanted to get the vibrator out. He carefully inserted three fingers in his ass and was surprised at how easily they slipped in. Oh god. Now he was starting to sound uncool! A cool guy was _not_ supposed to almost get raped (with consent) by his teacher. A cool guy was _supposed_ to get "giggy-wid-it" with his girlfriend (who, I daresay, should be the hottest girl in town).

A cool guy should not be on the run from his meister and definitely not be in the bathroom with three fingers up his ass in order to fish out a vibrator. This definitely was not a cool situation.

As he maneuvered his fingers in the tight space he began to feel a little hot. The movement of his fingers had pushed the vibrator even further against his prostate and the vibrations were sending teasing waves of pleasure straight to his throbbing erection. _Ah, what the hell._ He thought and just gave into the pleasure.

xXxXx

Just as Maka was an inch from mowing off the professor's face, the lawnmower was cut in half by a flash of metal. Stein looked terribly relieved and Maka's temple grew a sharp tick of annoyance.

"Father." She hissed.

xXxXx

Soul knelt on the floor and stuck his ass in the air as he leaned his chest on the edge of the tub. He reached behind him and thrust three fingers back in his ass and moaned at the new sensation of how deep his fingers could sink in at the angle. His other hand inched down between the front of his body and he palmed his erection.

He thrust and probed his tight hole as his other hand mock fucked his cock with quick jerks of his wrist. He indulged himself in the self-pleasures of masturbation and in no time; no thanks to the preparations from the vibrator and Stein, he was at his climax. He sped up his rhythm and his breath was in short pants and his climax came too soon for his liking.

xXxXx

Spirit's blade was partially wedged into the floor and a sweat bead dropped from the very top corner of the Death Scythe.

"Maka! Listen to your papa!" Spirit's voice was shaken but otherwise very parent-like.

"Why should I?!" She whined. "Give me one good reason, when you never listened to mama!" Another sweat bead formed at his blade's "temple".

"Maka, I know your angry, but there has to be a rational explanation for all of this. At least give Soul a chance to explain-AH!" Stein had grabbed Spirit and pulled him swiftly out of the ground.

"Yes Maka…" Stein whispered in a creepy tone. "Give Soul the chance.

She suppressed a shiver, for Stein looked mad and scary wielding the Death Scythe the way he was; almost like he was ready to amputate her head or something. "And what about Stein, father?"

Spirit sighed and turned back into a human. Adjusting his tie, he took a step back to regard Stein and "humphed".

"He's mad anyways. Who knows, maybe he was planning to get his fun out of Soul so he could experiment on him later. Only Death knows what goes on between those ears of his."

Maka scowled but did nothing to say anything against Spirit's observation.

"What?! He's got a screw in his head. No wonder his brain functions all 'screwy'! I mean- no pun intended! "

Stein gave Spirit a dirty look that hinted a later punishment. Spirit however, did not take the initiative for his thoughts were turned to Maka. _Oh, Maka, my darling daughter! I'm so glad you finally listened to me~! Maybe I can finally convince you that your papa loved your mama very much~!_

"Keep dreaming, Spirit." Maka said bluntly with a straight face. Ops, he had said that out loud. Spirit's jaw dropped to the floor at the use of his first name from his daughter and ran off down the hall crying dramatically. Stein ran after him, leaving Maka to find Soul.

Having a feeling that Soul might have gone home, Maka left, feeling no reason to stay over at Stein house any more than necessary. She was either going to get a very good reason for Soul's actions, or she was going to kick his ass from Death City back into his mother's vagina; telling him to go back from where he came from, when she got home.

xXxXx

Everything flashed white and stars sprinkled his vision as Soul orgasmed on the floor of Stein's bathroom. Yum, cold floor orgasms! Ribbons of his white seed sprang into the air as a celebration of Soul's completion, and then rained down on everything around him. It was raining on his parade for sure.

His puckered hole clenched as if trying to yell hurray, but had yet to get the pronouncing part correct. His body clenched up like a clam and his toes curled like curly fries. And then, he wilted like a dying flower.

His ass was so numb, he could hardly feel the vibrator and he whimpered as his fingers finally slid all the way out of his ass. He then stood up slowly and fished out the stupid thing. He cleaned himself up and shoved the vibrator in his pocket (he turned it off) for maybe a later use. And then he got dressed and left Stein's house, not even bothering to try and clean up his mess in the bathroom.

Oh well, Stein could make little baby Soul clones for all he cared.

xXxXx

* * *

**Ah! The second chapter is done and posted! **

**I hope you guys were able to laugh at the last part! xD I had SO much fun writing it! xD It's like a fiesta! xDDD**

**Thanks again for reading! 3 Please review! You can point out my mistakes! I swear! I won't bite! ...well, sort of. ;J**

**Flames will be used to keep poor freezing America warm! Stay cozy!**

**Chapter three will come soon...hopefully! :X**

**Later!**

**~SwampyGreenie**


	3. The Promise of a Boy

**SwampyGreenie here~! **

**How's it going? Enjoying so far? I sure as hell hope so! I hope I can keep you guys laughing and entertained for the time being. I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I'm getting close to the point where you might have to start waiting longer before I can update. But thank you for waiting!**

**Here's another shout out for ****The Metallic Blue Otaku****: Thanks for the nice encouraging words! Here's the third chapter! **

* * *

xXxXx

When Maka got to her apartment she found no Soul. Nor did she find Blair; who must still have been at work.

Soul, on the other hand, must have gone to sleepover Kid's or BlackStar's house. It was time to call her friends.

xXxXx

Soul pulled out his cell phone and first called BlackStar.

Being a cool guy, he wasn't about to lie about the bet. So he told BlackStar everything. He could tell BlackStar was secretly celebrating.

They made plans to meet with everyone up at Kid's house and then hung up to call Kid and to tell him the plan.

xXxXx

Maka called Kid first and found out that Soul was at his house so she told him not to tell Soul. She wanted it to be a surprise for him and she made Kid promise.

She then started her walk to Kid's house.

xXxXx

Soul readied himself for his upcoming humiliation and stood out on the balcony while waiting for Maka's arrival. It wasn't long until he saw her walk up to Kid's front gate and ring the bell.

He watched nervously as she walked to the front door and he took a deep breath-

xXxXx

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE! MY NAME IS SOUL EATER EVANS AND I'M IN LOVE WITH MAKA ALBARN! I'M SO IN LOVE WITH HER THAT I AM SCREAMING MY LOVE FOR HER OVER THE ROOFTOPS OF DEATH CITY!

"MAKA! IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS, PLEASE CONSIDER ALL THIS LOVE THAT I HAVE TO OFFER! LET'S GET MARRIED AND HAVE A BUNCH OF BABIES AND LET'S GET A BIG HOUSE TO LIVE IN! AND EVERYDAY I'LL PLAY THE PIANO FOR YOU!

"I LOVE YOU MAKA ALBARN!"

Maka stood shocked and frozen on the steps of Kid's house. Soul was a crazy mudagrabba*! She needed to talk to him right now!

She rang to doorbell and Kid opened the door to an incredibly flushed Maka. She pushed past him and flew up the stairs. Soul was still standing on the balcony when she approached him.

"Soul…" She panted out of breath. "Please listen to me…"

Soul turned to face her and leaned as casually as he could against the railing.

"I love-" Maka started but Soul interrupted her.

"Maka. I love you, but I need to know if you feel the same way about me." He walked over to her as he spoke and took up her hands. She looked away from him and pulled her hands out of his.

"Soul, I'm sorry, but I love…" She flushed. "Blair."

In Soul's mind, the name had fallen on his head like a two hundred pound monolith and crushed his soul.

"Ma~ka." He groaned; his face in the ground. "How could you?! You're les-!?" He just couldn't bring himself to say the word out loud. It was too much. After all he had done for his meister she still had found no love for him in her heart.

"Oh please Soul, give me a break. It should be obvious as to why I never gave into your obvious pick-up lines. I'm lesbian so you have never interested me in such a way. In fact, Blair and I are taking steps to get out engagement approved."

Oh my God, no. Soul tried to lie to himself and tell himself that it was all a bad dream. One that he would wake up with some random morning wood and Blair will have never existed and Maka would be so madly in love with him. So much that she would sense his discomfort, come into his room, and throw off his covers to find him stark naked with an incredibly hard boner.

"Soul." Maka said bluntly; using the same tone she used with her father all the time. "Just get over it. According to you I'm not so perfect in the breasts so kill the face." Soul was snapped into harsh reality and he moaned and groaned on the floor.

"Look. I'm going to pretend that the scene I saw at Stein's house never happened. So now stop your whining already."

Soul looked up at her. "But you are the only person I ever loved…"

"Why don't you try hooking up with Kid if you don't want to be lonely?" She completely ignored his comment and a tear fell from his eye.

He regarded his situation for a moment and then stood up. "Ah, what the hell? I'm a cool guy anyways. And cool guys definitely don't cry." He wiped away the fake tear and walked to the door. "Why the fuck not?" He asked as he briefly turned back to Maka before leaving the room.

He ran to Kid's room to find a beautifully symmetrical boy lying flat on his bed, stark naked and a proud manhood standing straight up. Kid's golden eyes were a molten as they hazed over with lust.

"Hey baby." Kid purred. "I've been waiting too long for you to come around."

Soul moved in for the kill.

xXxXx

* * *

**Ah~! This is taking forever! Gah! . My internet is being a very bad doggie! Bad Intie! BAD! No bone for you! **

**On another note: Please. I can't keep writing if I don't get any actually feedback other than FF telling me how many people view my story! T.T I need actually words. Until I get ****at least ten reviews**** I won't post up the next chapter. It would be nice if you could tell me your feelings on the story. I want to make sure I'm keeping my readers happy! Please help me out here!**

**Thank you ****The Blue Metallic Otaku**** for actually reviewing. :) **

**Your feed back and happiness is all I'm asking for. **

**~SwampyGreenie**


	4. Duct Tape and Open Legs

**SwampyGreenie here! I wanted to say thank you for all of those who reviewed! So as a reward I'm posting up the fourth chapter!**

**Dedication of this chapter goes to Grey-Scorpio for being the first to review for chapter three! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

xXxXx

In Death's room, Lord Death sighed in defeat. He had a great time with Spirit, but something always ruined the wonderful moment in the end. Life was tiring for the great Lord Death and thus he sat down at his short table for a cup of tea.

In the far reaches of his soul, he felt his son having the time of his life. So using his mirror, Death called up an image of his son.

"Oh my~!" Lord Death exclaimed as he took in the sight and clapped his hands in front of him.

"I guess tonight is the night Soul opens his legs to the world~!"

xXxXx

Back in Stein's lab, Spirit was duck-tapped to the table and Stein was bent over his erection holding a thin metal rod. One hand was slowly working Spirit's cock to make it fully taunt.

Spirit flushed, his cheeks burned un-healthy shades of red. His scarlet hair was damp and clung to the side of his face, cheeks, and neck.

"Ah Spirit." Stein purred. "I remember when we used to do this back then, don't you? Don't you miss it?" He grinned evilly and then slowly slid the metal rod into the slit of Spirit's cock.

"Ah~! Stein~!" Spirit moaned. He could feel the cold metal block his coming release and he bucked his hips in the air while arching his back. "Dammit Stein!" He gritted his teeth. "Just screw me already!"

A mad grin shimmered onto Steins face and Spirit internally shivered.

"Oh~ but Spirit, it is just so fun to tease you!" He laughed like a crazed scientist and then loomed over Spirit. "If you want to get what you want…then you must do something for me first."

Spirit shivered hoping he wouldn't regret his decision.

xXxXx

"Mhm! Oh! Yes…fuck me babe! I know you can do this a lot harder!" Kid moaned as Soul ground the head of his cock into Kid's prostate. "Mhm! Yes harder! Grind your thick, swollen head into my hot burning ass!" Soul's grip tightened on Kid's hips. "Oh yes! You know you want to! Oh~!"

"Yes! Thrust into me so deep babe! Just like that!" Kid was situated on his hands and knees and Soul was taking him hard from behind.

Soul never knew that Kid could be such a dirty talker. And damn, Kid was quiet sexy when turned on. His golden eyes would turn to molten lave and his voice would get really seductive and low. Even his obsession about symmetry would fade.

He was pretty hot too. Soul just never took the time to stop and look at anyone else besides Maka, but now… Kid had a great figure. He was nicely built with a small hint of abs, but not overly ripped or anything ridiculous like that. He was thin too. Soul didn't like chunky people. Not to mention, Kid had a sexy ass. Those tight, round cheeks and that adorable, tight rosebud.

What Soul liked the best about the Grim Reaper was the fact that he was so fucking pale. His skin was almost the color of Soul's hair and it contrasted very, very nicely with his black hair. The white sanzu lines were also another part of Kid that Soul really liked. They made his hair look like a negative image of a piano's keys. They turned Soul on just by looking at them. Now, if only Soul could screw Kid senseless on a Steinway. God that would be perfect.

Soul leaned over a delivered a delicious thrust into Kid's tight, clenching ass while lightly sending tingling sensations up Kids nerves as he skimmed his hand over the top of Kid's thigh. Kid moaned again.

"Oh~ babe!" He arched his back like a bow and, reaching a hand back, sunk his fingers ruthlessly into Souls silky, white hair. He turned his head in order to kiss Soul.

Soul's response was to lean all of his weight onto one hand, then roughly fist Kids hair in his free hand and then yank his head back for the kiss. Soul first kissed Kid's ear and then ran his tongue along the shell. Underneath him, Soul could feel Kid tremble with excitement.

Driven, as if by force, Soul bit a trail along Kid's jawline and then slipped his tongue into Kid's awaiting mouth. Their tongues slid against each other in a heated battle for dominance, but Soul wasn't so willing to give that power to Kid. He tightened his grip on Kid's hair and delivered a slow sensual grind into the suffocating heat.

As Kid gasped at the sensation, Soul took the opening and gained the upper hand (Not that he didn't have it from the moment he started screwing Kid.). Kid moaned into the kiss as Soul suddenly started delivering such delectable thrusts into his willing ass. He felt so full of Soul, in his mouth and tight hole that he couldn't help but be shoved over his limit.

Kid arched his back into a beautiful curve and Soul grunted as Kid's first ring of muscles tighten excruciatingly around his cock. Not being able to hold it any longer, Soul sunk his cock deep into Kid's hot ass and shot off his seed.

Feeling Soul's abundance of hot, creamy come shoot inside of him, Kid let out a ribbon of come into Soul's hand and moaned loudly. God, he was practically perfect in Soul's hands. Now, if only he could fuck him senseless on a Steinway. He wanted to hear the beautiful sounds Kid would make and compare it to the Steinway's captivating sound. Kid would probably be more captivating. God, that would be prefect.

xXxXx

Spirit flushed and shook his hips a little harder. He bent over sexily and slowly peeled down his girly lingerie panties giving Stein a nice, teasing view of his perfect ass.

"You're such a tease." Stein grunted from the lab table which he was sitting with his ass parked on the edge. He shifted his stance before he got off and walked over to Spirit. "Get on your hands and knees."

Spirit did as he was told. He wanted Stein so bad, but this wait was killing him. Especially since Stein had not allowed Spirit to pleasure himself. The plush carpet kept Spirits knees form getting cold on the floor and he whimpered when Stein caressed his ass with one hand.

"Please…" Spirit choked out.

"Shush." Stein said firmly. "You've been a bad boy for teasing me…" (Although, it was Stein's original idea for Spirit to strip tease…) A glimmer of madness sound in his voice and Spirit shivered. "I think I shall punish you…"

Stein pulled back his hand and roughly slapped Spirit's ass. Spirit tensed in pain and tabooed pleasure. However, he didn't make a single noise. He knew this trick. If he made one noise he would be considered a bad boy and not be allowed his release fast enough. So instead he ground his teeth as Stein slapped his ass again, and again, and again, and again…Until Spirit could feel his ass red with irritation.

Stein sat back and eyed his master piece before he leaned forward and stuck a strip of something to Spirit's ass. Quickly, like ripping a Band-Aid off a small wound, Stein pulled off the strip with a jerk of his wrist. Spirit cried out this time as he felt his poor little ass hairs tear out of home.

"What did you-?" Spirit asked as he turned his head trying to get a better view of his behind. Once he saw the strip of duct tape (quack) in Stein's hand he whimpered. "That hurt…" He said whining.

"I don't care." Stein said nonchalantly. "Your ass is now such a delectable shade of red it just makes me want to…" Stein leaned over and slid his tongue over the crack of Spirit's ass. In response, Spirit moaned and dropped his torso to the floor, in order to expose more of his ass to Stein's tongue.

Stein slicked his tongue further into the crease of Spirit's ass and teasingly, mock fucked Spirit's tight rosebud. A moan filled the room and Spirit wiggled his hips, pushing them back into Stein's face.

Stein braced a hand on Spirit's hip and caressed a cute, red ass cheek with the other while he tortured Spirit with his tongue. He wrapped his lips around the puckered hole and sucked on the twitching ring. Spirit threw back his head; hands clawing at the rug, and moaned as a violent shudder raked his body.

It felt so good, whatever Stein was doing back there. He could feel the strong muscle flex and stretch his clenching ring of muscles. It was so hot and wet that it made his nerves jump every time it slid so sinfully into his body, only to excite every nerve as it was slicked back out.

This was one reason Spirit missed Stein when he was getting screwed by Death. Death never did any foreplay with him. It was just straight to the butt sex. He moaned again as Stein thrust his tongue back into the tight hole.

Spirit whimpered when Stein reached a hand in front of him to tease his cock. The metal rod prevented Spirit from releasing and it felt hot inside. It sent a burning sensation down his spine every time his nerves were excited from what Stein was doing.

It was like Stein was the God of Thunder holding the rod of lightning in his hands. He could set off a storm any minute he wanted.

xXxXx

* * *

**Alright! So for the fifth chapter I'm only going to ask for five reviews! Cause not a lot of people like to review apparently. **

**Sorry if my chapters seem kind of short. I'm working on that in the future.**

**I hope you enjoys this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Peeping Toms and a Squirt of Come

**SwampyGreenie here! 3**

**I got the reviews so fast it was scary! Thank you all for the reviews! And yey! Here's the new chapter! Be prepared! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Leopardtail**** for being the first to review for the last chapter, and to ****Amaya-Yuki-Katana**** for reviewing in the fifth spot just like she wanted, even though she didn't think she did! Love you guys! You keep me sane and writing! *heart*  
**

**And as a little side note for my readers who watch Kyo Kara Maoh (KKM), I realize I sound just like Morgif in the mornings! ;D ;D ;D I love him!**

**Anyway, enough chatter! Here's what you've been waiting for! Enjoy! *heart*  
**

**~SwampyGreenie**

* * *

xXxXx

Back in the Death room, Lord Death felt lonely. Everyone was getting screwed, or *doing the screwing*, tonight but him. I mean, yea, he already screwed Spirit over that one grave marker, but that was it.

Besides he had been too drunk to even remember the little important details…

Maybe he would call Sid to his room…Never mind. He almost forgot that Sid was dead as a blue mouse. And his hideous mousy teeth would turn Death off the moment he bent over to kiss him. Ew! Not what he wanted!

Annoyed by his 'forever alone' status, the Lord Death hopped over to his mirror and conjured the image of Spirit.

"Maybe I'll go join them for fun~!" The Lord Death clapped his large white hands together and tilted his head to the side. The image before him was too tempting to resist.

xXxXx

Stein had long given up on foreplay. He was currently in the process of working his thick cock into Spirit's tight, little asshole. He bent over Spirit's back and groaned as the swollen head drove its way into that burning, pressing heat.

His little Death Scythe shivered underneath him and Stein suppressed the urge to impale Spirit in one hard thrust. The tight band of muscle, that was Spirit's ass, quivered in anticipation around the length of Stein's cock.

Inch by inch, Stein worked his way into that tight heat and once he was sucked in to the hilt, he rocked his hips slightly. Spirit whimpered, impatiently. He wanted Stein to bend him over and fuck the living daylights out of his sex tunnel. He wanted to feel the lights of heaven inside as well as outside.

He wanted to be filled with God's love and- what? Spirit had a mental double-take. What fuck was wrong with him?! He wasn't with Lord Death. This was Stein who had his dick up his ass. This was the man who was a mad, creepy scientist who had done too many inappropriate experiments with his body. This was the man who had switched his toes around and stuck potatoes up his ass to see if they would start sprouting roots. This was the man, who woke up in the middle of the night to type weird codes into his computer and had the nerve to wake up Spirit by laughing so madly and fiercely. This was the man who would screw up his brain even more in order to think or plot something evil.

This was Stein. Spirit had to remind himself that Stein was the one who had shoved and metal rod into the slit of his erection in order to keep his orgasm in control. Stein was the one who forced him to strip tease, no matter how embarrassed he was. And Stein was the one who had a weird fetish with duct tape. So much that he liked to rip it off people's asses and laugh when all the little hairs were torn from their roots.

Stein rocked his hips harder and Spirit whimpered again. Sadly everything Spirit reminded himself with were aspects of the scientist he liked. He just would never have the balls to voice it.

The scientist pulled out slowly, indulging himself in every feeling that raked his throbbing erection and then angled his hips as he drove back into that wonderful ass. He felt the bundle of nerves before Spirit did. As Stein worked his cock head over the sensitive spot Spirit threw back his head and screamed 'fuck!'; a word that didn't normally escape his lips, although he did happen to think it.

Stein smirked behind his sexy redhead and decided that tonight he would be nice for once. He pulled out the metal rod from Spirit's cock slit. Spirit shivered and shook with tabooed pleasure as he felt the rod leave a way for release to come. He was so ready and he clutched tightly at the plush rug beneath him. Stein grabbed his hips roughly and started pounding the living daylights out of Spirit.

xXxXx

Death sat in the Death room with the lights off. Only the soft glow of the mirror before him gave off light. The image in the mirror was so kinky that Death had to lock the door and sit down before his knees got weak. He also made sure he put the two old fuck-buddies on mute so they couldn't hear him or see him.

It didn't take long for Death to get to his climax point. The erotic image of his current love with an old lover and his hand provided enough stimulation to his body.

He bent over and fapped harder under his long black coat. He was making such deep groans that he almost thought his real voice had come back.

"Penis~!" He said just to make sure his voice was still cute.

Yep, still cute, and so he continued his ministrations as he watched his currently lover get taken so sexily from behind.

Small bead of sweat rolled down his face under the mask and he gritted his teeth at the incoming waves of pleasure. He was so close!

xXxXx

White stars flashed before Spirit's eyes and he could feel Stein throbbing hard in him as he pounded away in that tight little ass. His cock shuddered and he felt thick ribbons of his come spray the floor underneath him and on his thighs.

After several minutes, when Spirit had come back down from that high cloud, Stein grunted and stilled as his cock exploded; spurting come deep inside Spirit's hell of a hot ass. He filled Spirit to the max and pulled out.

Slightly annoyed and embarrassed that he had come so early, Sprit decided to get a little revenge on his more experienced partner. If he just pushed at his muscles just the right way… Come literally squirted out of Spirit's ass and Stein's eyes widened really big. Quickly, as fast as his reflexes allowed him to, he plugged the rose bud with a thumb.

"What the fuck?!" he asked shocked that it came back out and had splattered his jean covered thighs. He hadn't taken his pants off completely. It would have been too much of an effort.

Spirit laughed weakly. "You idiot. That's what happens when you come too long after I'm done." He smirked and moved to stretch out on the come soaked plush rug. It made a squishy noise under the pressure of Spirits body and Stein screwed up his face.

"Ew. You're so cleaning that out of my rug you moron." Stein shifted to the left of Spirit and laid on his back. He pulled up his pants and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and took a long drag from it, before blowing out small rings of the cancer toxin.

Spirit coughed as the smoke billowed around his naked body and then suddenly he sat up.

"Oh! Shit!" Spirit exclaimed. Stein raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I forgot I had a part time shift at Chupacabras tonight!" He bolted up from the floor in a fury and ran out of the room.

Stein smirked as he watched the mechanic door hiss shut. At least Maka wouldn't kill him for what he had tried to do to Soul. And at least he got one good lay with Spirit.

_God._ Stein thought to himself as he let his mind wander with images of Spirit. He was like a rubber band of heaven that had clenched so tight around his cock. And, by God, that suffocating heat was like the fiery pits of hell. He could recall the vivid sensation of those flames licking up his skin and into his body as he pounding into the sinful heat.

He rolled over on the come-soaked carpet and groaned. Why couldn't he just have tight virgin asses every day?

xXxXx

Death smiled as he watched the scene unfurl in front of him. He had shot off when Spirit had and already cleaned up the white cream from his skin. He had to change his coat however. It would have to be put in the washer to remove the smell of his essence.

He had figured Spirit had forgotten his part-time shift and was glad that he remembered. He was going to hop over to Chupacabras and have a _word_ with Spirit. Lord Death grinned under his mask and dismissed the image in his mirror.

"This is going to be _fun~_!" He said clapping his hands together and tilting his head to the side cutely.

* * *

**Ok so for the part where I wrote: *doing the screwing* I got SO excited cause I realized that it rhymed! XD It was great! :D :D **

**On another note, for the next chapter I'm going to ask for ****10 reviews**** because now that I've got peoples' attention, I'm hoping more of my readers will be willing to review! 3 I love all my readers and I want them to enjoy my writing! So just type a little review and drop it in! Just let me know what you think! That's all I ask for! :) **

**Thanks again for reading and sticking with this poor excuse of a writer! 3**

**~SwampyGreenie**


	6. Spankings and Schemes

**SwampyGreenie here! Hi guys how's it going?! I know, I know! It's been a while, but! I've got all ten reviews and now I can post this chapter up! I so happy for all the reviews! I haven't gotten one single flame yet and my heart is blooming with happiness! So here's a nice little treat! **

**As for dedications of this chapter...I've decided to dedicate it in THREE ways! :D First to ****Hellblau**** for being the FIRST to review for this chapter! Second to ****Luna snow demon**** for being the last to review AND for commenting on Lord Deaths choice of word. ;) And LASTTT *drumroll* to Leopardtail for continuing to make sure I was alive and pming all the time! Thanks again! *lots of love***

**Enjoy~!**

**~SwampyGreenie**

* * *

xXxXx

Kid was sprawled out on the king size bed, glistening with his sweat. His eyes were half lidded and his red, swollen lips glistened in the moonlight falling through the floor length windows.

Soul laid right next to him panting; his glistening chest rising and falling in the soft light. He head was pounding from exhaustion and he wanted nothing more than to roll over and pass out like a sinfully symmetrical llama. However, the gorgeous, panting creature next to him was far more interesting than counting sheep; that in his mind so happened to looked like white, cotton-balls of an old man's ass hair. Ew.

Kid rolled over and placed a well sculptured hand on Soul's chest.

"Babe..." Kid said softly. "Next time,…" He started tracing swirling patterns along the scared skin. "…can I tie you up and whip you?" He had a serious face.

Soul chuckled. "No." He growled as he rolled over Kid, straddling him, and pushed the delicate wrists into the plush bed sheet beneath him.

Kid smiled slightly.

"I'll tie you to a tree and butt-fuck you with a K&M flute stand before you ever even think to tie me up." Soul grinned, displaying a full set of sharp, shark teeth that shone a pearly white in the moonlight.

"I don't doubt that." Kid said slyly.

Kid softly shoved Soul off of him and he stood up to walk into his bathroom.

"By the way," He said, turning around to address Soul directly; his pale skin glowing. "I'm sure that the flute stand will be _harder than you_ could get, any day." He winked cutely before walking into the bathroom, swinging his hips.

A tick formed in Soul's temple, although he tried to conceal his embarrassment and annoyance.

"Kid…" He hissed dangerously.

Kid popped his head out of the bathroom. "Yeah?"

"Come here…" Soul said as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over the side.

"But, I want to get in the shower and clean up. I promised dad that I would meet up with him tonight." He pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"You can go in the shower after. Just come here for a second…" Soul smiled softly to hide his true intentions as Kid padded his way across the room again.

When he was standing in front of him, Kid put both of his hands on his hips and raised a questioning eyebrow. Soul grabbed Kid around the waist and pulled him forward. He bent Kid over his knee, ass in the air, and smirked when Kid tried to get up.

"Soul what the fu-?!" A slap rang in the air and cried out as pain spiked through the nerves of his ass.

"Shh." Soul said venomously. "This is your punishment! You can _never_ compare me to anything else that can go up you sweet ass." Another slap resounded. "You can _never_ compare _me_ to _anything_ else. Nothing will _ever_ be so thick and pulsing and hot inside your tight little hole." And another slap.

Kid whimpered. "Got it?" Soul asked meanly and spanked Kid's reddening ass again to emphasize his 'punishment'. Kid whimpered again and hung his head in submissive defeat.

"Good." Soul grunted and slapped Kid once more before letting Kid up again. "You can go."

Soul almost felt bad for Kid when he saw the sad, embarrassed look on his face, but Kid's expression changed as soon as Soul said 'go'.

Kid let a smile slither onto his face and he straddled Soul in one graceful arc of his sinfully creamy leg.

"But babe." He purred seductively. "I wasn't done with you…" He rocked his hips forward and Soul looked very unamused. Kid wasn't going to get any special treatment after an insult like that.

Soul pinched Kid's butt cheek hard and said, "You're not getting any more for the night _babe_. Now get your saggy balls off my cock and get in the shower."

Kid narrowed his eyes but otherwise stayed quiet. He knew with Soul that if one thing was said, it was already done. He _would not_ be getting any more tonight. However, he could still ensure more for tomorrow night. So he would go in the shower, scheming for his poor needy ass. Heh. No pun intended.

Soul watch amused as Kid walked to the bathroom. The red swell of his ass was really, really tempting. Soul was ready to just take back his words, but then he remembered why he said them. So instead of saying anything, Soul watched that sexy, red ass sway with each step Kid took and Soul licked his lips in wanton desire.

xXxXx

Lord Death walked into the restaurant and eyed Spirit pouring a customer some sake. He was adorned in a fluffy and frilly dress with plush cat ears perched on top of his flaming red head. From underneath the fluffy dress, a long curved cat's tail stuck out. It swayed every time he got up and walked around to the next customer.

The blush on his face gave away his true feelings about his outfit. He was utterly embarrassed, but to the customers, he just looked happy.

Lord Death knew immediately what he had to do, and as the founder of Death City, he could get away with it.

xXxXx

Kid stepped out of the shower and eyed Soul's pants wearily. He knew what was in the pocket, but could he pull this little stunt of his off? He had to give it a shot.

xXxXx

When Stein walked into Chupacabras and was led to a little booth in the corner, he was surprised that Spirit was not anywhere to be seen. Didn't he say he had a part time shift? He had come to this bar so that he could see his old weapon in action. He ordered a Merry Madness and ignored the obviously gay waiter who tried to flirt with him.

Too many questions where running in his head. Had Spirit stood him up and lied so that he could run back to Lord Death. Did Spirit hate him? What was Spirit thinking? Where was he?

When the drink arrived he leaned forward and took a long sip of the spiked alcohol. It burned his throat and insides as it slid down his esophagus.

What now? He asked himself as the owner of the restaurant approached his table.

"Excuse me, sir." He said, politely bowing. "Are you, by any chance, Professor Stein of the DWMA?"

"Yeah…" Stein said curiously, not knowing the direction of this conversation. (If you could even call it that.)

"Then I have this message for you." He bowed again and held out a folded napkin as Stein leaned in for another sip.

In sloppy handwriting the napkin addressed to 'Horney Buns'. As Stein processed the words he coughed and inhaled the alcohol. It went straight to his brain and he knocked over the drink, shattering the glass and succeeding in splattering the red liquid all over the owner.

The owner bowed again and excused himself as he called over an employee to help clean up the mess, before he disappeared. Stein also excused himself from the table. Muttering his apologies he left the woman to clean up the mess as he hurried to the bathroom.

He cleaned his face and then opened the letter. It read:

Stein baby,

I'm busy in the back room entertaining a customer.

Pop in if you can.

I want to see your face.

Love ya,

Spirit

Stein blushed. Spirit could be mushy lovey sometimes, but because he asked _so nicely_, maybe he would just go see what Spirit was up to. Who knows, maybe he would be able to get more of Spirit's little ass.

Too bad, Stein had no idea as to what he was getting himself into.

xXxXx

* * *

**Whew! I hoped you guys loved this chapter! I've been a little lazy coming up with ideas for this so if you have any hints REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;D **

**You know the drill! But this time I'm going to ask for a LITTLE more than 10 reviews! I need motivation! **

**On another note! I'm so happy! I've been saving money up to get a corset and I finally got one! It's authentic with 16 boning ribs in it and it can induce body modification. Lol. Though that's not what I'm going to use it for! I have a gay prom (with the theme of black tie masquerade) coming up and I'm hoping to seduce *coughcough* my ex who I know is now single. Oh god. I'm so evil! Anyways! Reviews please! Make me happy!**

**~SwampyGreenie**


	7. Tom Foolery et Ménage à Trois

**Ok! I want to thank you for all the reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I really worked hard on it!**

**This chapter is going ot be dedicated to Lepardtail for being the first to review and to for being the last to review!**

**I want to also thank my wonderful beta: XFrenchieX! Thanks a bunch! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

xXxXx

In the backroom, where customers could be entertained for huge sums of money…Spirit was entertaining a certain Lord Death.

"Mhm~!" Spirit moaned as he rode up and down a few inches of Lord Death's cock. "Why- ah~! are you- oh~! here?" He asked. The cat costume had long been disregarded on the floor. Only the pointy ears remained on his head.

"Does the kitty like this?" Death asked in his normal, deep raspy voice. There was a layer of seductive suggestions in his voice with every word he spoke.

"J-just ah~ answer the q-quest-stion!"

Lord Death smirked into Spirit's pale neck. He had taken off his mask and coat. Under the usual garment he wore a suit similar in style to Kid's. However, right now his pants were down to his knees as Sprit rode his thick, pulsing cock to hell.

That tight hole was hotter than the pits of hell as it engulfed Lord Death's dick each time Spirit went down on it. And it was tighter than a rubber band made of pantyhose.

His back was arched like a rainbow and his head was bowed; chin on his chest. Lord Death sensually nipped at the back of his neck and gripped those pale, slender hips harder.

"Because." He stated as if that was the answer to everything. "I felt like helping you out at your job by giving you a chance at more profit than a normal part time salary." That wasn't entirely true however. Lord Death had also wanted another taste at Spirit's hot ass and a taste as to what was to come when the note was delivered.

He loved the way Spirit was working that hot pit of hell up and down on his cock. It felt so good. He could tell that Spirit was almost at his limit from the way his inner walls clenched so tight and then relaxed. It was Lord Death's turn to ask a question.

"Why do you keep going back-"Lord Death grunted as a wave of pleasure raked his lower body. "…to Stein?"

Spirit froze and Lord Death pushed his hips down in order to encourage him to continue. "I'm not mad, sort of. I just want to know what he does better than me." Spirit returned to his lap dance and leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

"Well that's be-!" Spirit was interrupted by his own moan as Lord Death's grated the head of his dick against Spirit's prostate. "…be-cause you ne-ver!" He moaned again. "you never act out any- fore- for-!" Spirit tossed and turned his head against Lord Death's shoulder. "foreplay!"

Oh. So _that's_ why! Lord Death thought to himself. "I see." He whispered in Spirit's ear softly. He bit at the soft skin and it was at that moment, the door opened.

Lord Death grinned.

xXxXx

Stein poked his head in a backroom and did a double take.

"What the fuck are _you _doing here?!" He asked shocked. "Shouldn't you be home?"

A soft mewl came as the reply.

xXxXx

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Spirit!" Eurica, one of the employees said as she took in the sight before her. Color flooded her face and she backed out of the room.

"Don't come back in here!" Lord Death growled and she bolted away, but not before she had the good sense enough to shut the door behind her.

xXxXx

"Maka, Blair. I don't think Spirit is going to like to know that his daughter is getting down with another _girl_ in the back of his favorite retreat." Stein said as he eyed the two girls in their current situation.

Maka was seated on Blair's lap facing the door while Blair had attacked her neck with an animal fever. One of Blair's hands was in the current process of running up Maka's flat stomach and the other was situated just a tab bit too high on Maka's thigh for Stein's liking.

Maka had one hand raised behind her and sunk into the messy depths of Blair's loose, purple hair. The other hand was in the process of working its way up Blair's thigh. Maka's trench coat had been abandoned on the floor along with her yellow, pullover sweater.

Stein shook his head and slowly left to the room.

"I hope, for your sake Maka, that Spirit supports your choice." He said just before he left the room.

xXxXx

"Maka?" Blair asked her softly after Stein left the room.

"I'm fine, Blair. He will find out sooner or later, right? Besides I've got good news." Maka said smiling as she pulled Blair forward over her shoulder to kiss her lips.

Heat sparked between them as their soft, rosy lips touched in the intimate contact of a gentle kiss. However, despite the heat, neither party deepened the kiss to anything more than a lingering peck. When Maka pulled away, she got up and turned around so that she could straddle Blair's lap, but this time facing her and wrapping her arms around Blair's neck.

"I got a letter in the mail when I went home from Kid's, that is, before I came here…" He voice trailed off and Blair could almost taste Maka's excitement from the way she shivered happily on her lap, to the way color flooded her face.

"Our engagement was officially approved by th-" Maka didn't ever get to finish that sentence. Blair knocked her lover to the floor enthusiastically.

"Nya~!" She exclaimed in her excitement.

xXxXx

Kid was wearing a black button up shirt with a white undershirt and black skinny jeans, coupled with black Converse. He bent down and slipped out the vibrator. He took a deep breath and then ran out of the bathroom, bursting into his room yelling. He scared the near daylights out of Soul in the process.

"HEY! BABE! LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" He said very loudly as he waved the vibrator in the air. Soul did a double take.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? KID! GIVE THAT BACK!" Soul got up from the edge of the bed where he had stayed and threw himself after Kid. Good thing he had thought to put on his boxers after Kid went in the shower.

Kid took the chance and ran out of the room.

"HEY! BABE! IS THIS THE FLUTE STAND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?" Kid asked as he skipped down the stairs. Soul merely tripped on a step and rolled down after Kid. At the bottom, Kid didn't stop to help Soul. He ran out of the house.

"STOP!" Soul got up and yelled after his one night lover, completely oblivious to the fact that he just rolled like a tire down two grand flights of stairs. "COME BACK!"

As Kid ran into the night, he stopped yelling. Soul would have to find him using his other senses.

xXxXx

For the second time, the door opened to the backroom where Sprit was still riding Lord Death. When Stein walked in, Lord Death smirked.

"About time~!" he said as the professor took in the view before him. His eyes widened tremendously. Spirit was too far gone into oblivion as he rode roughly up and down on Lord Death's cock.

"Mhm! Oh~! Ah~!" Spirit exclaimed as his prostate was struck every time he slid down.

Stein was dumbstruck. He hadn't anticipated walking in on Spirit and his current lover. Lord Death was staring at him and Stein didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Well?" Lord Death asked as if it was the most naturally thing in the world for Stein to walk in on him and Spirit getting down. "Are you going to join us or what?"

Fighting the little, 'sane', goody-two-shoes angel in his head, Stein decided.

_Why the fuck not_?

xXxXx

Kid slipped past the doors to the DWMA and hurried down the hall to his father's Death Room. He glanced behind him to make sure Soul hadn't come this way yet. He had to get to his father first and find out why Lord Death wanted to talk to him.

A noise echoed off the walls and Kid clenched the vibrator harder in his hand as Hiro walked around the corner. His blond hair was a mess and his eyes were dull. He looked out of breath and did a double take when he almost walked into Kid.

"Oh hey Kid…" he said panting softly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm tired from my remedial lessons. Don't mind me." He walked off and turned the next corner as Kid stared after him dumbstruck.

Who had remedial lessons on a Saturday? Kid shrugged and walked on, quickening his pace as he felt Soul's wavelength outside the school building.

xXxXx

Stein's shoulders were pushed down on the floor as Spirit straddled him, with each leg on either side of his hips.

Stein had been stripped of his pants and had been worked like a coke bottle to the point where he was almost ready to explode. But not before Spirit sank down on his cock, sucking in the pulsing flesh slowly.

Oh god the heat. Stein couldn't move because Lord Death had held down his arms, but, by God, he wanted to slam up into that tight, wonderful heat.

Spirit leaned forward, pressing his chest to Stein's and running his hands up that sinful, subtle hunk of profound meat-I mean- muscles. Each ab was the shape of a pale, rectangular, turkey burger. And, good God, Spirit wanted a first taste! He pressed his face to a smooth, strong pectoral and sprayed his hair on to Stein's chest. Yum, ketchup on the burgers. How delicious!

xXxXx

Kid slipped past the doors of his father's room and a shiver passed through him. He took note that something was way wrong and he walked down the hall and took a step onto the empty platform.

"Dad?" he called. Lord Death was nowhere to be seen. "Dad…?"

He took a step back, fear washing over him and tumbled backwards on the floor. His dad was gone. Not where he was supposed to be; not in the room that held him locked away. Cold fear slipped into his chest and he dropped to his knees as a surge of weakness plagued him. He completely forgot why he had come all the way in the first place. His mind was set on the fact that his father was gone from the only room that could accommodate his father. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could feel the presence of Soul creeping closer and closer to the Death Room. It was a light pressure of his soul's acknowledgement to a person's soul wavelength. However, that didn't matter as much as the fact that his father was still missing.

"Fa…ther…?" Kid choked out. His fingers numbly played with the hem of his sleeve. _Mixed emotions weld up inside him and he suppressed a shudder. What was going on? Why was he not able to think straight? Clouds hazed all logical thought and tears of more emotions weld up in his stinging eyes. _What the hell?!

Something pressed into his shoulder.

_Kid screamed loudly; his eyes locked on the empty platform, unable to remove them, and a hand clamped down over his mouth, two fingers pushing back against his tongue. A blue mushroom sprang out from the floor in front of the mirror. But it wasn't a mirror anymore. It was a door, with a huge sign that proclaimed 'Innocent Butt Rights'. Lord Death's face bloomed in the center of the many random flowers that had flourished out of nowhere. And, as the fingers were pushed further into his mouth, he found that he couldn't move. He was paralyzed as the fingers slicked to the back of his throat and thrust against his uvula. He choked and gagged around the fingers, desperately trying to push them out of his mouth. Tears of pain formed and streaked down his face. His insides convulsed at the assault of those long fingers and his stomach lurched, trying to eject the invading limbs. _

_His body jerked roughly under the hand that held down his shoulder. Long, harsh nails pried into his skin. He cried out against the agony and tried to move. But he couldn't._

A hot hand cracked against his cheek and he blinked. There were no fingers in his mouth. He wasn't crying in pain. He wasn't paralyzed. It had been an illusion.

"Get ahold of yourself, Kid!"

Kid blinked and looked up into Souls red eyes and he broke down on the floor, his knees weakened by the aftermath of the illusion. It seemed that the absence of Lord Death had caused Kid to hallucinate with the traces of madness in the Death Room emitting from the kishin souls buried under the many grave markers. The madness that had been suppressed by the presence of Lord Death's soul wavelength in the past.

Soul furrowed his brow as he overlooked his new lover shivering on the floor. He had completely forgotten why they were in the Death Room to begin with. His mind was trying to process what happened. He could only imagine what the cause of Kid's freak out was. In the back of his mind, he could feel the Little Demon trying to call him to talk, but he ignored it.

Then it hit him.

Maka had explained to him once, that if not for the presence of Lord Death's soul, Death City would be teeming full of the madness that leaks from the kishin souls not eaten. This would explain Kid's episode. Small amounts of madness had seeped from the graves and attacked Kid's mind since Lord Death's soul wasn't there to suppress the madness. That would also explain the sudden energetic attitude of the Little Demon.

Kid was showing no signs of getting up, so Soul hoisted him up by the armpits and hooked an arm around his shoulder; guiding him out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Soul pressed Kid into the wall for support and looked him over. Madness spells were never a sight to see; however, as Soul looked over Kid he could feel butterflies curl in his stomach. A faint blush was dusted across his beautifully sculptured cheekbones and his molten golden eyes were glazed over with fear and shock. His lean form trembled slightly as his breathing was shallow and unstable. His raven hair was swept gracefully across his brow; the sanzu lines taking on the illusion of being curved.

"Kid…" Soul said softly.

Kid slowly looked up; the blurred focus in his eyes and the hazy cloud in his mind slowly rolling away. He stared at Soul for a moment and then shot up from the wall and bolted down the hallway.

"You will never catch me!" He shouted as he sunk his hand in to his back pocket and pulled out the vibrator, in order to flourish it in the air.

Soul stared open mouthed as the reason why he was there in the first place hit him full brunt in the face. And he too, got up from the wall and ran after him. He was going to get that vibrator back, come the hot pits of hell (Kid's tight ass) or high water (Kid's ass flooded with his come).

xXxXx

Sprit threw back his head; mouth open in a silent scream of agony and pleasure as Death grunted; trying to stretch the tight hole so that it could accommodate both his and Stein's rather large girths. Tendrils of stabbing pain shot up his spinal cord as his ass was stretched to maximum capacity. The throbbing, stretched feeling left him with a crude image of taffy candy in a taffy puller that was being mercilessly stretched by red, blood-pumped limbs. Well shit, his image of Willy Wonka's candy was forever ruined.

"Death…" Stein's voice broke as he tried to suppress a long, loud moan that had lodged in his throat. The friction cause by Lord Death's cock against the underside of his was a bit too much for him to handle. He felt like a child that had candy dangled in front of them, knowing full well that if they were hasty in trying to get it, they would suffer immediately afterwards and be refused of it later.

"I don't think this is going to work…" he huffed. God he wanted so bad to rock his hips up into that suffocating heat. Only that Spirit's face screwed up in pain, and his body twitching in agony seemed to crack open the soft, caring shell within the mad scientist. Almost like a potato that was soft and pure off-white inside, but dirty and ugly on the outside with a deformed body and things sprouting out of the head. Screw that. His worry for his ex-partner was beginning to nag at his conscience and Death was still trying to force his way into Spirit.

"Stop!" Stein said harshly as Spirit's eyes clouded above him and tears weld up, full of pain.

Lord death froze.

"You're hurting him too much." Stein motioned to Spirit. "Let's do this another way."

Death grunted in almost, pure annoyance. "How then?"

Stein smirked, an evil grin stretching his cheeks and said huskily. "First pull out your sausage from between his sweet buns." A slap against Spirit's ass cheek forced out a whimper from him as Lord Death grunted and he slowly pulled back out of that enticing heat. "Sausages don't belong in hotdog buns."

Once Lord Death had left Spirit's ass, Stein guided a weak lusted Spirit to turn over and kneel on the carpet; his head resting in his arms and ass sticking in the air. Stein moved to position his hot, pulsing cock at Spirit's ass ring, which twitched in anticipation. He motioned for Lord Death to move in front of Spirit, in the process exposing his throbbing, heated dick to Spirit's face.

As expected, Spirit practically unhinged his jaw and sucked all of Lord Death into his heated, wet mouth. The latter grunted in response. A hot tongue was swiveled over and under the swollen head and pre-come beaded on the dip in the top. Gloved hands roughly raked through his messy, sexified hair; tugging at the roots and providing another form of stimulation to the shaking frame.

Stein, on the other hand (end), slowly pushed back into that heat that he loved so much and rocked his hips; penetrating Spirit with slow shallow thrusts that drove him crazy. His mind was a clump of dust, hazy and unable to respond with anything but cute moans and little whimpers. The wet slaps of hot skin against skin corresponded to each thrust.

With every buck of Stein's hips, he drove his sex deeper into Spirit's arse, forcing Lord Death further into the back of Spirit's throat. He practically gagged on the intrusion and Lord Death grunted at the sensations that raked his cock. They were, oh, so good, and he just couldn't get enough of it.

Spirit was shaking with the intense waves of pleasure that pummeled his body as Death leaned down to roll a pert nipple between a forefinger and thumb and Stein pounded into his bare ass; enough to make him see stars and planets circling around his head. Although, he could deal with the stars and planets unlike a certain gender-lacking, lavender haired kid.

This bare-back animalistic style of sex, was a top ten, turn-me-on trigger for the redhead. He couldn't get enough of the excessive pleasure the ignited his nerves, turning them into numb piles of near mush like overcooked hash browns. He could feel the head of his cock sticky with the pre-come that was boiling over and dripping onto the shag rug beneath him. The pleasure was becoming too much for any of them to handle.

xXxXx

Kid slipped past the open doors to the nearest room with the lights off. _This will be a good hiding place._ He thought to himself as he fumbled for the light switch. His hand touched a sliding switch and he slid the knob up.

As the lights came on, Kid held his breath. The room wasn't lit excessively bright and every surface shimmered as if they were under the spotlights of a stage. Hell, this room might as well have been a stage.

Black and white surfaces glittered like colored, diamond-specked glass. Tall bay windows overlooking a courtyard most students of the DWMA didn't know about. Ivory moonlight glowed soft against the floor, casting a surreal image and many soft shadows that caressed the room. Kid was breathless as a reaction to the beauty before him.

It was a piano room. And it was perfectly symmetrical.

xXxXx

Animalistic grunts and groans ripped into the air above their heads as the trio were oblivious of the door opening.

Stein was the first to hit his climax, shooting hot, thick ribbons of his come into Spirit's intensely clenching ass. Spirit came next, his off-white seed discharging into the lax hand of Stein and slipping and spilling between those graceful, long, slender fingers as it seeped onto the rug below. Lord Death was the last, as he came when Spirit's throat locked up due the intense pleasure that had assaulted his body. His come exploded in the tight cavern of Spirit's mouth and it seeped out from the corners of his mouth, which still had those swollen lips wrapped tightly around the middle of the weakening flesh. Lord Death's come was bittersweet, like dark chocolate containing more than seventy percent of cocoa. However, it was also slightly salty tasting as it rolled under his tongue and slipped to the back of his mouth with the saliva present there. Some rolled down his chin. The rest rolled off the back of his tongue and rode the waves of his sucking, down his throat and into his stomach where it would sour in the heat.

Hot milk in the Sun.

xXxXx

The trio didn't notice as the intruder backed out of the room slowly and shut the door silently.

As Sid walked down the hall that would lead him to the bathroom, he frowned.

"When I was alive I would have turned them in for indecent exposure in the back rooms of a restaurant. That was the kind of man I was…However, that's not that kind of man I am." He said and walked off down the hall.

xXxXx

* * *

**Reviews please? I'm going to ask for a little more this time! You all know the drill! ;) **

**Anyways, about the next chapter: I'm thinking of throwing in Black*Star into my story and Tsubaki! Another thing. I'm pretty much done with Spirit, Stein and Death scenes. They may show up in the end, but I'm going to be focusing more on Kid and Soul for here on out. Them, and every other smaller pairing. Thank for reading! Please review! I look forward to them, so please do. :)  
**

**~SwampyGreenie**


	8. Update

**Please don't be mislead, this is an update notice for those who constantly check for updates of this story. I've been on a temporary hiatus for the past...few months now. I still am and I don't know when I'll return to this story. I've kind of fallen out of the fandom and I hope that I can return to it soon. This was a gift for my friend, who I know is reading this (Jj), and I do and will get back to it eventually.**

**If you feel that you can motivate me to write more, please send me a PM and we can talk. I can be motivated pretty easy, especially if it's something interesting. ;) So give me a shout out if you want more, and PM for any suggestions and requests for this. **

**Sorry for waiting, and thank you for being patient with me.**

**~SwampyGreenie**


End file.
